Blood Swan
by katiecav
Summary: Las Vegas, Nevada, 1980. In a city run by some of the biggest mobsters in the country, only the strongest survive. Entry for the LikeTotally80sContest. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Your ****pen ****name: ****katiecav**  
><strong>Your <strong>**beta's ****name**: inkedupmom (Emily Masen and babylopez2008...i think...i honestly can't remember because I forgot to write it down...but these are the usual superheros...) Love you all!  
><strong>Your <strong>**story ****name: ****Blood****Swan**  
><strong>Song <strong>**that ****inspired ****you: ****Meneater ****by ****Hall ****& ****Oats**

**Disclaimer:**Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. A/N: Hi everyone this was my submission for the LikeTotally80sContest which was fun...and kinda difficult for me since I was only alive for one year in the 80's but it was super fun. My story won second in the Judges choice as well as the award for best setting. So without more ado...here's Blood Swan.

* * *

><p>Darkness falls on the strip once more. The neon signs light the street in shades of green, blue, and pink. It makes the whole strip glow.<p>

The sounds of the city blends in with the click of her black pumps as she makes her way down the street. Tourists mingle with locals in the casinos, each hoping that lady luck was with them. Women laugh and sip fancy cocktails and try their hand at the slot machines.

But there is a dark side of Vegas. A side where working girls wait on the back streets and husband's sneak out to pick them up for a few hours away from reality. Where it pays to be '_connected'_and where men meet in backrooms with guards posted outside. This was her side of Vegas.

_She'll only come out at night_

_The lean and hungry type_

She is dressed in a black bandage dress that hugs her like a second skin and falls mid thigh, exposing long pale legs. Her hair falls to her shoulders in wild curls that frame her beautiful face. She wears very little else, only a silver chain that lays tucked into the top of her dress and a pair of shoulder length black silk gloves. Her dark eye makeup emphasizes her deep chocolate eyes and perfect pale skin which lead to her pouty lips, painted a deep blood red. She _is_this city. Darkness and strength all wrapped up into one sinful package.

_Nothing is new; I've seen her here before_

The bar is stuffy, like so many of them are. There is a thin fog of cigarette smoke overtaking the whole room making it difficult to make out what is across the room, but she doesn't need to see him to know that he's there. Men like him always are. Dressed in a pinstripe suit and ready to impress, just waiting for just the right time to pounce. She knows where to be, how to act; it's always the same routine. She walks to the bar and leans over sensuously, showing her beautiful curves from head to toe. And he'll notice; his kind always do.

_Watching and waiting_

_Ooh, she's sittin' with you but her eyes are on the door_

He orders her a drink and they make their way to a booth at the far end of the bar, away from all the prying eyes at the front. She's doing everything she can to drive him insane with lust. He's hoping that he's not misreading her signals. He has somewhere to be later but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have time for a little fun before then; maybe even after, if she's just a visitor here.

_So many have paid to see_

_What you think you're gettin' for free_

_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar_

Then she changes the game.

In just under an hour, she will become even more to him. She will be every man's dream. A sexy, independent, confident woman who loves everything he loves. Sports, cars, cards, anything he can think of. She'll say anything to keep him wanting more, wanting to know her more, wanting to connect with her, and wanting to forget about his other commitments. But it's all an illusion. A lie. A lie he'll never figure out.

_Money's the matter_

_If you're in it for love, you ain't gonna get too far_

She'll stop being just a conquest. He'll start planning on long term arrangements. He wants to keep her. They always want to keep her, but she's not theirs to keep. She'll start to loosen up and let him get a little handsy under the table and she'll return the favor but go all the way. She'll excuse herself to the ladies room, but not before leaning over and whispering in his ear, asking for him to join her. And he'll agree; anything for her.

_I wouldn't if I were you_

_I know what she can do_

He follows a few steps behind her, his focus is on the swing of her ass as she walks. The way that her dress clings to her body is utterly hypnotizing when she swings her hips like that. He suddenly realizes they aren't going to the bathroom. He asks but she says she wants somewhere more private and he smiles stupidly at her. At that point he'd follow her anywhere.

_She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart_

They reach a small room at the very back of the building. The door slams closed and he's pressed against the wall and his lips meet hers. She tastes like a mixture of the drink she had and something else entirely. He switches their positions and pins her to the wall with a thud. She tears her mouth from his with a gasp. She allows him to think that he has the upper-hand. That this is it. That this is the moment he's been waiting for this moment since he saw her walk in the bar. The moment she would be his.

If only he knew.

_Mind over matter_

_Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_

He thrusts against her, causing her to throw her head back in what he thinks is passion. He doesn't see her screw her eyes closed with a grimace. He kisses her neck down to her heaving chest. Using more strength than he thought she had she takes a hold of his hands and flips them once more and pins his hands above his head. Though it's a surprise, he finds it unbearably sexy that she's taking control. She leans and trails her lips up his neck, lightly scraping him with her teeth. He's never felt anything so sensual in his life. She whispers into his ear once more, but he's not expecting what she has to say. She draws back and he is shocked at what he sees. His lungs inhale the air needed to scream for help, but it is no use. His scream is cut off by a sickening crack.

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

She leaves from a back door that spills into one of the many back alleys in the city. The others will be by later, once they discover that he's not made it to the scheduled meeting. They'll clean up the mess. They always do. They go to pains to keep their own mistakes quiet. She stops as she passes a window and checks her appearance.

Still spotless. No sign of what had just occurred in that small backroom. She takes off her gloves and throws them in a nearby trashcan. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and then fluffs up her hair and runs a thumb under her lips to make sure her makeup isn't smudged. She adjusts the top of her dress that the monster had skewed and the silver heart attached to the chain becomes visible. She reaches to grab hold of it and tuck it back in but when it's in her hand she just holds on to it. She traces the contours of the etched heart softly and decides to let it hang in plain sight.

She quickly retrieves the small bag she had left here earlier in the day. She adds a few more chains around her neck and a large pink belt around her waist and slips matching legwarmers over her heals. She clips a bow of the same color on the side of her hair and checks herself again. If anyone saw her before, they wouldn't recognize her as the same person. She reaches into a pocket of the bag and grabs a folder of matches, then folds the bag up and tosses it in the can. She strikes a few of the matches and tosses them into the can before tossing the whole folder in. It only takes a few minutes for the paper in the bottom of the can to catch, and the whole thing to go up in flames. Satisfied with her work she turns to make her way back to the street and a slow smile spreads over her face as she sees me standing there.

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) Watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_(Oh-oh, here she comes) She's a maneater_

She grabs a hold of me and kisses me forcefully. I know in the end that she's all mine. She always comes back to me. I can still taste the remnants of her last meal on her. A coppery, salty taste mixed with her own unique flavor. It drives me insane. Some might have an issue with what she's doing, but it's her own mission in this city of sin.

Here, in a town run by some of the baddest criminals, it's either kill or be killed. They killed her family, destroyed her world, and left her broken and bleeding in the back alleys of Vegas. These were men that she had once trusted, once called friends, once called family; but no more. The mob is afraid of no one, because everyone that has crossed them has died.

Everyone but her.

She's the perfect weapon. Sweet and lovely, beautiful but deadly. No one suspects her until that final second, when she leans in close and whispers her father's name. None of them will forget their old leader. Charles Swan, the black swan, the one time ruler of all Las Vegas' underground crime. None involved could forget what had been done to _her_the night he was killed by his own men.

It gives her great satisfaction to see the emotions flit across their faces. Shock and disbelief, but what is most satisfying is the fear. They are truly afraid of her because when they finally realize who she is, their last sight will be of her vibrant red eyes, brought on by the hunger for blood. The blood of each man who was a part of destroying her life. She's always careful. No fingerprints, no traces. By the time the clean up crew arrives, their only indication she was there is a blood red lipstick stain on her father's old calling card.

Over the last two years the mob has come to fear nothing but my Bella. The blood swan.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Okay so that's it for now... I'm thinking about expanding...but only if my readers want more of this...my little foray into AU. My vampires are a little different than SM's. Their eyes don't change color when they turn into vamps, only when they feed or any type of lust is involved, and then it's right back to normal color. So tell me what you thought. This is officially the shortest OS I've ever written!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't let the story rest and after much prodding by some of my fandom buddies I decided to expand on this one shot. It will probably only be three to four chapters long, but I love my vamp-bella and Edward. Remember my vamps are different than SM vamps. They're like a combination between SM vamps and Vampire Diaries Vamps. Anyway. Thanks to team katiecav...since they aren't just team leave it anymore (inkedupmom, babylopez2008, and Emily Masen) **

**WARNING: This chapter is where the story gets its NC17 rating.**

**Okay on to the story...**

I could smell him before I saw him. The scent of lilac, honey, and sun wafted down the ally way and drew my gaze toward him. He was casually leaning up against the building neighboring building, a smirk plastered on his face. I didn't know how long he'd been there, but his scent had permeated the whole area, so it had to be some time. I wondered if he'd been there the whole time. Knowing him, he had followed me here. Not that I really minded. He didn't get in the middle of things. He knows that I'll never let it get too far. The sight of him there triggered the emotional change in me; my blood-lust changing to just plain lust within a second.

I make my way quickly toward him, my heals clicking against the blacktop. I needed him.

I pulled his mouth to mine roughly and he responded in kind; his tongue invading my mouth. I knew what he tasted there and how it would drive him crazy. I shifted slightly, planning to pull away to suggest a change of venue. His hands dug into my hair, holding me in place. I knew that he was feeding off of my energy. That the fresh blood coursing through my veins was making everything heightened for both of us. I should be the stronger one and make him stop. But I didn't stop him.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself flush against him. He thrust against me and this time when I tore my mouth from his, he let me. My head fell back in a wordless gasp as he pushed against me again. His lips attached themselves to my neck. One hand moved from my hair down to my waist as he switched our positions.

Before I knew what had happened he had pushed my underwear to the side and plunged a finger in to my soaking wet sex. I began to cry out but he put a hand over my mouth.

"You don't want them to hear, do you?" he asked huskily. I tensed at his words. I'd heard them before. He felt the change and pulled away. He must have seen the flash of fear in my eyes, because he withdrew his fingers from me and cupped my cheek with his other hand. "You know I would never hurt you, my love."

I knew the truth of those words, but I still had to force myself to stop the memories from flooding my mind.

"Let me erase those memories with good ones," he begged, knowing that I must have dropped a hold on my shield for a moment. I looked into his eyes. They had gone completely black with red around the edges from the lust. A clear indication that he was as worked up as I was. But as turned on as I knew he was, he would stop now if I asked.

I didn't answer him verbally. I simply pulled his mouth back to mine. His fingers found me again, taking me higher and higher while I struggled to remain quiet.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful. I want to see you, love. I want to see you come apart on my hand," he whispered huskily in my ear as I thrust against his hand faster.

He added a third finger in me and curled them forward and I felt myself falling over the edge. I grabbed at his shoulders and his mouth swallowed my cry of ecstasy as I rode wave after wave of ecstasy.

He pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to his mouth. He cleaned each digit of my juices and I'll be damned if it wasn't turning me on again. Before I could even catch my breath from my first orgasm, he slammed into me.

This time my surprised cry echoed through the ally way, but it quickly fell off into a moan as he pulled out and pushed back into me. I was still so sensitive, it wouldn't take long and he knew that. A few hard thrusts later I was falling once again, and this time he was falling with me.

We stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing each other in before I pushed at his shoulders, sliding down his firm body and landing on my feet. I pushed the skirt of my dress down my legs and looked up at him with a shy smile. He smirked at me as he tucked himself back into his suit pants, his eyes now shining bright green.

"Well that was...different," I said with a small laugh. "I never thought of you as such an exhibitionist, Mr. Cullen."

"You do have the uncanny ability to make me forget myself, Ms. Swan." He chuckled before his eyes turned soft and he cupped my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I knew what he was asking, and it wasn't about the amazing sex I'd just experienced.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his thumb stroking the apple of my cheek.

I reached up and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yes. I promise you I'm fine." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I took his hands in mine and held them between us. "He was one of the younger ones." I looked down at our entwined fingers. "He didn't even recognize me. Not even in the end."

He took one hand from my grasp and pulled my chin up so he could look in my eyes. "Well, my love, in their mind you've been dead for twenty years."

I rolled my eyes and then pulled away, taking the out he had given me from the heavy subject. "I don't look half bad for forty-four, do I?" I asked teasingly, running my hands over my dress and giving a little shimmy.

"You look stunning and you know it," he answered me with a smile, taking my hands back in his and pulling me into him again. "Besides, age is just a number."

I scoff and hit him playfully on the chest, "Says the hundred year old vampire."

"Says the hundred year old vampire," he mocked me. "Ha. Ha. Ha," he said sarcastically before pulling me in for a smiling kiss. We pulled away from each other and I rest my forehead on his, his hands are resting on the small of my back, right above the curve of my ass. "We have to go," he says suddenly and I know that the others have arrived.

I pull back and we make our way away from the alley hand in hand. I heard the back door crash open behind us and loud voices screaming to search for evidence and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I was one step closer to my goal, then we would be free to live our lives. I would be free to move on. Looking up at the handsome man next to me, I wondered if I should be letting this get in the way of things.

"So I was thinking...how much would your sister hate us if we came back...married."

"What? I thought..."

"I know...but really the whole ceremony can still go on as planned, for your mother and sister. I just...I don't care about it much. I just want to be yours. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I don't want to anymore. You can't tell me you aren't dying to make me your wife."

He didn't even answer as he pulled me into the nearest wedding chapel. An hour later, we emerged from the chapel as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I knew there would probably be a very angry message waiting for us from my new sister in law. I knew that I still had things I needed to take care of here. But more importantly, I knew that I loved this man more than my life. As he stared back into my eyes, I knew he felt the same.

I'm not sure who moved first but then we were kissing. Right there in front of the chapel and the whole Las Vegas strip. He pulled away slowly and the blackness of want was back in his eyes. We didn't speak a word to each other as we dashed back to our suite at the Tower where we would make love for the first time as husband and wife.

**End Notes: Okay what did you think? Reviews equal love and love equals faster updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there sports fans. I don't have a lot to say here except a huge thank you for your continued support. I also need to say a thank you to team katiecav (inkedupmom, babylopez, and Emily Masen) for helping me get things into tip top shape. This chapter is longer than the last one. A little lemonade and a dash of Bella's past. I hope you enjoy...see you at the bottom.**

I woke slowly the next morning. I felt the light pressure of kisses being trailed up my stomach; the feather-like touch of fingers caressing my ribs.

"I know you're awake, my love."

His warm mouth surrounded my taut nipple. I sat up with a start, burying my hands in his unruly hair. His lips formed a smile around my breast. He pulled back and gave me a smug smile. I tugged lightly on his hair and his smile widened as he crawled all the way up my body.

"Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss me, "Mrs. Cullen," he finished against my lips.

I pulled away from him with a chuckle. "That will take some getting used to."

"Well." He sighed, reaching a hand up to cup my face. "Lucky for you, we have eternity."

I smiled and kissed him again, this time deeper. He was thrusting his hardness against my thigh and I was practically drowning in my need for him. He reached down and stroked my sensitive flesh. I bucked against his hand, tearing my mouth from his with a gasp. His lips attached to my neck as he continued to work me over with his fingers.

"Oh, God," I whispered as I arched my back, straining to get closer to him. He added another long digit inside of me and curved his fingers upward, hitting that spot that only he ever could.

"That's it baby," he said huskily, rubbing his thumb over my sensitive clit.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders as I rode out the powerful waves of my orgasm. I sunk back onto the mattress, my chest heaving as I tried to control my breathing. Edward looked decidedly smug as he hovered above me; judging by the intense orgasm that I just had, he had every reason to look that way.

"You are..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Amazing...fantastic...spectacular?" he supplied.

I chuckled lightly. "All of the above."

"Trying to stroke my ego, babe?" he laughed.

"Would you rather I stroke something else?" I asked with a suggestive eye brow wiggle. "Or would you rather do the stroking?"

"Just wait, baby," he spoke kissing down my throat. "I'm not done with you yet."

I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth and thrust his erection against me. He had never been this insatiable before. It was a side of him that he had kept well hidden from me, but God did I like it. I rolled us over so that I was on top.

My movement caught him by surprise and it took him a brief second to process what had happened. I brought his lips back to mine and thrust against his hard stomach. I sat back and grabbed a hold of him and placed him at my entrance. Just as I was about to sink down, there was a distinct and fast knock at our door. I immediately stopped what I was doing and sat back down on his stomach.

"No, no, no," he whined, grabbing a hold of my hips and trying to keep my attention away from the door.

"Bella," the distinct voice of Edward's sister, Alice called to us. "Edward, I know you're in there."

I moved to get off of him and his grip on my hips tightened and I opened my mouth to object but he moved his hand to cover it.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away," he whispered.

Alice let out a very unladylike and indignant snort. "_It_ can hear you, thank you very much." I covered my mouth with my hand to hold my laughter inside. I bent to bury my face in Edward's chest, which was also vibrating with his silent laughter. "Now open this door," she demanded.

I could just picture her standing there in the hallway, stomping her foot. Edward groaned and shook his head back and forth on the pillow a few times before maneuvering to the side of the bed and grabbing his underwear from the floor.

I reached into the drawer next to the bed and picked out a clean bra and underwear. Slipping them on as he made his way over to the door. I grabbed his white button up shirt from the chair and headed to the bathroom. Since I was up, I might as well begin my morning routine. I left the bathroom door slightly ajar as I brushed my teeth and hair.

"Dear God, Edward!" Alice exclaimed when he finally made it to the door. "Put some clothes on."

I heard the light footfalls of Alice enter our room and then the sound of the door closing.

"Well, excuse me, dear sister of mine," my husband said sarcastically. His next words made me smile. "But this is my honeymoon and I refuse to adjust our no clothing rule just to appease your sudden, and might I say, very unfortunately timed visit."

I had finally been able to tame my hair, pull on his shirt and button it up before making it out into the bedroom.

"Edward, love. It's fine. I knew she'd be here sooner or later." I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed him on his bare shoulder. "As much as I love watching you parade around like this, will you please go put something on?" I asked sweetly. I knew he would understand that what I was asking for was a few minutes alone with his sister. He turned around in my arms. "You are utterly distracting," I added for good measure, slowly trailing my hands over his chest.

"As you wish, my love," he told me with a kiss on my nose before he grabbed his suitcase and left me there with Alice.

"If you weren't so happy, I could easily be furious with you. You know that, Bella?" Alice's voice brought my attention back to her. "One day was all I asked for. I wanted it to be perfect."

I sighed and sat down on the bed, crossing my legs. "Can't you see that it was perfect, Alice?" She raised a brow at me and joined me on the bed. "It was perfect for _us_. Edward and I really aren't the big wedding kind of people. It was simple and there wasn't any fussing or worrying. It was just two people that loved each other so much that they couldn't wait. The only thing that would have made the whole thing better was if the whole family could have been here."

I could see that she wasn't buying what I was telling her so I decided a different tactic.

"You'll still get to throw the wedding. We'll go along publicly as if nothing has changed...it's just easier now." I didn't really know how to explain it but it did feel like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders with our impromptu wedding. Yes, it had been completely impulsive to get married in Vegas, but once I got the idea into my head I couldn't let it go. Edward and I had found each other here...it made sense for us to tie ourselves together here. "I'm happy. Edward's happy. Please be happy for us?" I pleaded with her, grabbing a hold of her hands.

She looked sad for a moment. Her blue eyes glossing over.

"Of course I'm _happy_ for you both. Do I wish I would have been there to see my brother get married for the first time? Yes. I see what you're saying though. You'll have a tougher time with Esme than with me. You know Edward is like her first child." Alice shook herself as if to shake off the heaviness of the conversation. "Now you're going to have a meeting today. I'd put on the denim dress. Oh, and your red heels. You'll look so amazing!"

I chuckled at her abrupt change of pace. "Yes, Alice." I agreed; I knew better than to argue with her.

"Antonio, bonjour!" I greeted the owner of the old Italian restaurant where the detectives and I had met a few times before.

It was a place of my choosing. At first, I wanted to meet them here because it always reminded me of my father. The place hadn't changed in twenty years. The décor, the menu, even the smell of the place. My father had been close friends and a major financier of Mr. Bortarelli, the owner. As a result, the man always had a table reserved for my father, even had a back room that was roped off from the other sections of the restaurant when he wanted members of the 'family' to join him.

Mr. Bortarelli Senior had passed away about ten years ago. I had read about it in the paper, but when I arrived in Vegas after my absence, I was thrilled to find that his son had taken over for him.

I turned toward the graying Antonio, "Have they arrived?" I asked, knowing Antonio would know of whom I spoke.

"Yes. They have," he told me, grabbing my hands warmly. He gasped comically and held my left hand back to take a better look. "What is this? A wedding band? Bellisima, do not break my old heart and tell me you are no longer on the market," he joked. Antonio hadn't changed one little bit.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but..."

"Congratulations, mia Bella," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. He whispered in my ear something that surprised me. "Your papa would be pleased to see you so happy."

I stiffened. Up until now he had called me Bellisima or Bella but I thought it only in the Italian way. Instead, this man remembered me. "How did you..."

His eyes softened seeing my surprise. I hadn't schooled my reaction. I had just given him conformation of who I was. "How could I forget my first love? I knew it was you the moment I looked into your eyes."

I felt my own eyes begin to water. "Tony." I used the name I had called him before, but my voice broke.

He patted my face lightly, brushing away the tears that had fallen and shushing me at the same time. "Your secrets, whatever they may be, are safe with me. Just as your papa's were with mine."

I didn't know what else to say so I gave him a shaky, "Thank you." It was nice having someone else know it was me. It was dangerous but there was no other mortal I would trust with my life more than Tony.

"My pleasure, my dove," he said using his old name for me. "Now, dry those beautiful eyes of yours." He handed me a handkerchief and I wiped delicately beneath my eyes. "There. I shall show you where your agents are."

I had to laugh at him. "You are far too observant old man," I said, linking my arm through his.

He patted my hand. "I am only 5 years older than you, must I remind you?" he said quietly before speaking louder as he approached the table. "You must bring your husband to see me. I must make sure he is good enough for you. I shall bring you your wine." He pulled out my chair and left me there.

"Gentlemen," I greeted the two detectives.

The detective on my right, Johnson, rose quickly out of his seat while the other simply stared at me with a frown. Well, at least one of them was acting like a gentleman.

"It appears that congratulations are in order," Johnson said, almost shyly. "I didn't even know that you were seeing someone," he added mostly to himself as he sat down. I knew that he had a thing for me and I had used it to my advantage.

I decided to pretend as if I didn't hear the last remark. "Yes, thank you." I smiled up at the waiter who appeared almost immediately.

Tony had apparently told them to make sure that our table was served first. As I looked around the restaurant, I saw that there were very few people in the restaurant; none in our immediate area. "I'll have the chicken Marsala, please and a Caesar salad."

Antonio suddenly appeared at my side, much to the dismay of detective Taylor who had just opened his mouth to speak. "Here you are, my darling. Our best red wine."

I gave Tony a grateful smile. "Antonio, bless you." He returned my smile and then retreated back to his usual task of yelling at his cooks.

"I have to say it comes as a bit of a surprise," Taylor said gruffly, drawing my attention away from Tony.

"You find it surprising that I can attract a man?" I asked, raising an eyebrow,

"No, just that you'd want to settle down," he said with a sarcastic smirk. I could read between the lines.

"Or that a man would want to settle down with me? Is that what you're saying, Detective Taylor?"

The Older man didn't say anything. I knew how he worked. I'd been working with these same two men for the last two years; although the sight of Taylor usually made me furious. He thought that he was smarter than me, wiser than me. And in all honesty, I had let him think it for a while. It kept him out of my hair; now, it was an annoyance.

I straightened my shoulders and gave him a severe look. "He understands my situation and always has been there for me. Now enough small talk. Let's just get down to why you called me on my honeymoon."

"Well, Miss Masen," Detective Johnson spoke in his soft, lilting voice. I smiled at the use of my false name. He was waiting for me to give him my married name. When I gave him none, he continued. "We were alerted late last night to another murder," he finished the last word in a whisper looking around him to see if anyone was there. I saw him turn pale when the waiter appeared at that precise moment with our food.

"I see," I said with a sarnie smile as I waited for the waiter to leave. "And the problem is? I thought you understood the plan." I cut into the chicken and took a small bite. It tasted wonderfully moist, my sensitive taste-buds picked up on every layer of flavor down to the amount of salt that they had used. I closed my eyes to just savor for a moment.

"I'm afraid that things are getting a bit more complicated," Detective Taylor said.

My eyes popped open and I quirked a brow at him. "How is it getting complicated, Detective? I track them down. I kill them. End of story."

Detective Johnson looked frantically around to make sure no one heard me. I knew they hadn't, so I found his reaction slightly comical. Detective Taylor on the other hand shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Him being the higher ranking detective would mean he would have more to do with the officials than poor Johnson.

"I see," I said putting down my fork and looking at him with a smirk. "Are they starting to pressure you, your superiors?" He looked up at me in surprise. The smirk on my face grew slightly. "Wondering how this string of murders just keeps happening?" I said the last three words in a sing song voice.

I picked up my wine glass and took another drink. I needed to get a bottle of this from Tony before I left. It was fantastic. "They're all on the pad, you know. Clear up to the Mayor. Always have been."

"There is no way that the mayor..." Detective Johnson interrupted disbelievingly.

I had to smile at the young man. To be young and naive again. I didn't want to destroy his outlook completely. "Even if _he_ isn't, I guarantee they have most of his staff in their pocket. In this world, you're only as good as your defenses let you be."

My tone was a bit lecturing, but honestly these men were thick. "I thought you would have known that by now," I said in mock reproach. I received a smile for my efforts. I honestly liked Johnson.

Taylor coughed. "We just thought that maybe it's time for a change of plan, it's been two years. It's getting harder to explain ourselves."

I scoffed and took another bite of chicken and pasta. "That's not really my problem is it? You just need to be more convincing." I turned my smile on Detective Johnson. "I'm sure Johnson here could be convincing. Couldn't you?"

He blushed and I had to stop breathing for minute to fight the blood-lust that hit me. "Well, ma'am," he murmured embarrassed.

"Maybe _you_ need to forget about this whole plan of yours," Taylor said angrily.

I put my fork down slowly and turned toward the surly man. I gave him what my sister-in-law would title a look that could kill. I needed to remind Detective Taylor who it was he was speaking to apparently.

"Listen, _Detective_. I'm doing you a favor here. I get rid of the big bad men and you keep your noses clean and your families out of harms way. All you have to do is make sure these _murder _cases_,_" I sneered the word back at him._ "_never get solved. That was the deal. If you can't keep your end of the deal... I guess I no longer have to keep mine. I hope you're loved ones know what you just unleashed. Good bye, gentlemen. I think we're done here." I collected my bag and stood to leave.

"You don't want to walk away from me, Miss Masen. I can cause you a lot of trouble," Taylor called after me. I stopped in my tracks. I clamped my teeth together as I fought with my instincts.

I walked back over the table slowly. I was fighting the rage that was building inside of me. Every last cell in me was telling me to just kill the asshole. The last thing I wanted or needed was for my eyes to change color in the middle of the restaurant or to kill a man with this many witnesses. Too much collateral damage, too many innocents around. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth the guilt I would feel, but surely I could scare him a little.

I leaned down across the table and got right in Taylor's face. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Detective. You. Don't. Control. Me. I'm _not _one of your officers. These men are monsters. And I will stop them with or without you," I spoke low and menacingly.

I felt the shift in my eyes as they took on the animal like look that happens when rage takes over. My vision began to take on a reddish tint so I knew that I would be a frightening sight. I saw the fear register in Taylor's face and I smiled slightly at it, though it probably came across more like a snarl. He was lucky. Usually those who saw me like this didn't live to tell the tale.

"Think about double crossing me again, and I guarantee you _will _regret it."

I had just stepped foot out of the doors when my father's old Rolls Royce pulled up to the door. I walked over to the passenger side with the valet scurrying after me to open the door. I sunk down into the beautiful leather seats and leaned over to give my driver a sound kiss.

"Mmmm..." he hummed against my lips. "Best idea my sister ever had."

I smiled against him and kissed him chastely once more and then sat back. He shifted and pulled away from the restaurant. "Speaking of, where is she?" I looked into the back seat to make sure she wasn't there. "I'm surprised she didn't force you to bring her."

"She forced me to drop her off." I quirked my eyebrows. "She's shopping. Where else?"

I nodded in understanding. "Of course."

He reached over the gearshift and picked up my hand. "I'm supposed to take you back to the hotel to meet her."

I looked over at him again. "Is everything okay?"

He scrunched up his face, "I'm not sure. She had a vision right before she and Jasper took off."

"You didn't see it?" It was quiet odd that my mind reader of a husband missed someone's thoughts, someone other than me that is.

"No," he growled lightly, clearly agitated. "I wasn't focusing on what she was doing and by the time that I realized she was having a vision, she was already saying the alphabet backwards in Finish."

I laughed at his outraged tone and he scowled at me before joining in on the laughter.

"Oh, good you're back." Alice pounced on me as soon as we returned. Jasper sat lounging in the chair with his feet up flipping through the pages of a book. "Go and put this on." She shoved a stack of clothes at me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked with a bemused chuckle.

"Tonight's the night," Alice said cryptically.

But I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had been waiting for a time when she would give me the green light; waiting for my window of opportunity. It was time to take down the grand master, the leader. Aro.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. Jasper and I are going with you and Edward. You'll need our help to distract and incapacitate the guards."

"How did you...oh, never mind."

I went into the bathroom and quickly surveyed what it was that she had shoved into my hands. The shirt was reminiscent of something that I had seen in my mothers closet. It was the top of her best black dress. This was just a shirt though. With a sweetheart neckline and a single strap that came around my neck.

I turned my attention to the bottom half of what I would be wearing. They were skin tight black leather pants. The fit me like a glove and fit low on my hips. A thin sliver of skin was exposed where my shirt stopped and my pants began. I wondered what shoes I would be wearing when I noticed a pair of black boots sitting right next to the toilet. I chuckled at Alice's foresight. But then again, she was Alice.

Once I was dressed, I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror. I looked damn good if I had to say so myself. I looked ready for battle. I opened my toiletry bag and slipped my knife into my boot.

"Bella?" Edward asked, knocking lightly at the bathroom door before opening it.

"I'm nervous," I stated simply, not taking my eyes from my face in the mirror. "I know it sounds silly. After everything I've done, _now_ I'm nervous." I scoffed and bowed my head.

He took me by the shoulders and rubbed my arms lightly. I sighed and leaned back into his chest as he twined his fingers with mine and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're not being silly. This one means the most. Of course you're nervous." I nodded, agreeing with everything that he said. "We don't have to do this. We can walk away right now," he offered. I knew that he was saying that he wouldn't judge me no matter what I had decide. He had understood my need for vengeance but he would understand if I just wanted to walk away.

"No," I answered firmly. "I need to do this; for my family." I thought of my mother, and father and brother. The looks on all of their faces. I spun around to face him, still holding his hands. "For us." I gave his fingers a squeeze. He returned the pressure and gave a nod of understanding.

I realized why Alice had said that today was the day. The only inhabitants of the large house were five men. Four of them guards. I wondered briefly where the rest of the family was, but only for curiosity's sake. They were no threat; they would be left alone. I waited by the fence that surrounded the house as Alice, Jasper and Edward prepared to take care of the guards.

"We'll get the guards out of your way. Be careful. Come back to me," Edward whispered.

I gave him a sound kiss on the lips. "I always am and I always will."

With that, they were gone. I listened as I heard the guards notice they were not alone and started to draw their weapons. They would be leading all four men to the west side of the property while I snuck into the east, where I knew the private quarters were. After a little bit of searching, I managed to find a open window.

Hoisting myself up and into the old bedroom was like stepping back into the past. Ironic that the one place I could enter the house on this side of the building would be my old room. Nothing had changed with the exception of every thing's impeccable shine. You would think that this place hadn't been touched in twenty years.

The bed was made just as Heidi, our maid, always had it done. My clothes were still hanging in the closets. My pictures still in their frames. I took inventory of the room again. All of my pictures but the ones of my father were still visible. In fact, he was absent from every one of the pictures on display. What had they done with them?

I looked through he dresser drawers searching for the missing pictures. Finally finding them at the bottom of my sock drawer. I pulled the small stack out. On top was our very last family photo. It was taken on my twenty-first birthday on the steps of our house. The next was of my father dancing with me at my graduation. He was smiling down at me and I was looking up at him as if he were my whole world. And he had been.

Then Aro had taken him away from me.

"What the devil is going on?" Aro's gruff voice from the hall distracted me from my memories.

I slipped the rest of the pictures into my back pocket. He moved at a slower pace then I remembered and there was an added click of a cane hitting the hardwood floor along with his heavy footsteps. I pressed myself against the wall next to the door to remain unseen. As soon as I heard him turn the corner out of sight, I hastened down the hallway to where I knew his office was located. I closed the door only part of the way behind me.

A large mahogany desk took up most of the room. Two red swing-back chairs sat facing it and a large black leather office chair sat behind it. This room was also very familiar. I walked over and ran my fingers over the books behind the desk and spun the chair around to sit. Now it was a waiting game. A silver picture frame sitting face down on the desk caught my eyes. I leaned forward in the chair and picked it up.

It was an image that I recognized immediately. It was taken on my sixteenth birthday. Aro was in the center of the picture and I was on his left while my mother was on his right. Both of us had leaned in to kiss his cheek at the same time. I remembered my father laughing while taking the picture. It was a time of happiness and joy.

A time that was torn from me by the same man in that picture. The same man in this house. The same man that killed my entire family.

I heard the clicking of Aro's cane as he made his way back toward his office, muttering curses about useless bodyguards. I knew the moment that he realized that things weren't as he left them. I could hear his footsteps stop immediately. His breath hitched and began to come out in more labored pants. I spun around so that the back of the chair would be facing the door.

I heard each distinct creak of the hinges as he opened the door.

"What in the," he started as I spun around to reveal myself. "Isabella?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"Surprised, Uncle?" I asked, already knowing the answer, because in his eyes was the reflection of pure fear and I reveled in it.

**End notes: dun dun dun duh...lol...Well let me know what you think. I know many of you want to know what happened to Bella to get her to here and you'll find out the next chapter. So drop me a line and you may get a sneak peek. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys. I'm super sorry for making you wait sooo long for this chapter, but I wanted to get it right and I had to start over three or four times. Finally I figured out how to do it. This is the chapter that will give you all the answers you've been waiting for. I was gonna drag this over two chapters but I Figured that you guys have waited long enough. There are a lot of flash backs in this chapter. I mean a lot. Each of them are labeled with a date so pay attention I don't want you to get confused as they don't really go in chronological order. This chapter does contain violence...beware...**

_**Last time on Blood Swan:**_

I heard the clicking of Aro's cane as he made his way back toward his office. Muttering curses about useless bodyguards. I knew the moment that he realized that things weren't as he left them. I could hear his footsteps stopping immediately. His breath hitched and began to come out in more labored pants. I spun around so that the back of the chair would be facing the door.

I heard each distinct creak of the hinges as he opened the door, "What in the," he started as I spun around to reveal myself. "Isabella?" He asked in a breathy voice.

"Surprised Uncle?" I asked already knowing the answer, because in his eyes was the reflection of pure fear and I loved it.

It was pure theatrics, but it was worth seeing the look on his face as he realized who I was. However as I watched his look changed. Disbelief settled over his features and it was quickly followed by a look of loving devotion that made my very skin crawl.

How dare he. There had been a time where I had trusted him. When I had loved him and held him in esteem but those times were long gone. They had died with my human life.

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

_**Las Vegas, June 19th 1958**_

"_Happy birthday mother." I knelt down on the grass next to the glossy stone. It had been two years since I had lost her. I sighed and placed the bouquet next to my mother's headstone. I took out my handkerchief and whipped away the layer of dirt that had formed there. I looked to my left to where my brother's final resting place was. We lost him just last year but it still felt just like yesterday. "I'll be back as soon as I can Mommy. Watch after her while I'm away, Jakey." I felt the tell tale tears forming in my eyes and I wished I hadn't used my handkerchief to clean the headstone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to the sad face of my father. He offered me a handkerchief from his pocket and I used it to dab at my eyes. We stood there for a silent moment. Me on my knees and my father with his hand on me in quiet support. _

"_Bella it's time," he finally said in his deep baritone voice. _

_I sniffled but nodded my assent and rose from the ground. I brushed the dirt from my knees and took my fathers hand. He was still looking at mother's headstone. "Are you sure about this?" I asked in a quiet voice._

"_Yes," he answered immediately. "I need to get you away from here princess. I can't loose you too." He reached out and cupped my cheek, running the pad of his thumb over my cheek. His eyes took on a far away look. I knew in that moment he was seeing the resemblance to my mother in my face._

_I grabbed his hand and held it against my cheek. "Daddy..."_

_He seemed to shake himself out of his emotional state and dropped his hand from my face. The cold business like face that I had seen more often than not over the past two years overtook his expression once more. "Come now. Before we're spotted." I nodded and followed him back to the car that was waiting._

_Dad opened the door and let me slide in first. I watched the scenery flash by the windows as we made our way through the town. Suddenly the car jerked to the side sending me flying into my father's lap. He deftly caught me and we braced ourselves as we were flung to and fro as our car was seemingly swerving out of control_

"_What's going on?" I yelled at my father._

"_I'm not sure sugar," he answered right before the car took a sharp right turn and came to an abrupt stop. I looked up at my father as he pushed the intercom button to speak with our driver. "John what's going on?" He waited for a response and never received one. He pushed the button again. "John?" There was still no response from our driver._

"_I don't like this." I said warily._

"_Neither do I, princess." Dad said unbuckling his seat-belt and taking a second to make sure his gun was loaded. He reached for the handle but before opening the door he turned back to me. "Stay in the car."_

"_But daddy," I tried to argue but he cut me off quickly._

"_Bella, stay in the car." His voice was stern and offered no room for argument. "Do you hear me?"_

_I nodded. "Yes daddy."_

_He reached under my chin so I would look at him in the eyes. "And Bella. If something happens to me. I want you to run. Run as fast as you can away from here."_

_My eyes grew large when I registered what he was saying. "But,"_

"_No buts Bella, swear to me."_

_I didn't know what to say. If something happened to him I didn't know if I'd have the will in me to run, but for him I would try. "I swear Daddy."_

_He looked into my eyes once more. "I love you princess."_

_It was torture waiting after he left the car and shut the door. I didn't hear anything for five long minutes then I heard three gun shots fire off in quick succession. Before I could think it through I opened the door. I had barely put a foot out of the car when I heard my father yell, "Bella run!"_

_I looked over to where I heard his voice coming from. He was struggling with a young blonde man. He elbowed the man in the nose and sent him reeling. I took one last look at my father and turned to make an escape. My path was immediately blocked by a very large man. A man that I recognized very well._

"_What do we have here?" He sneered. He reached for me and my instincts kicked in. I pushed the heal of my hand straight up into his nose. He staggered back slightly and I leaped around him. I didn't get far though. He was only a few steps behind me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back to him. I struggled against his tight hold "Ah ah ah princess," he said as he drew a knife and pressed it into my throat. "Drop the gun Charlie."_

"_Alec, What are you doing?" I asked trying not to swallow to hard to avoid the knife from breaking my skin. I didn't understand. Alec was my cousin. We had been raised together._

"_Shut up." He gritted out between his teeth as he pushed the knife against my throat harder. I cried out slightly in pain._

_My father held the gun up toward the air in surrender. "Alec, let her go." He spoke softly as he slowly bent down to lay the fire arm on the ground. "I'll put the gun down, just let her go." The minute that the gun was on the ground two men took a hold of my father. _

"_Stupid old man," Alec scoffed. "Like I'd let her run off to the police. I don't think so." He ran the flat side of the blade down my cheek as if he was caressing me. The tears were pouring down my cheeks mixing with the small amount of blood as he dug the blade in. My father cried out for him to stop. _

"_Amun, Michel gag him and tie him to that post." The two men led my struggling father to a large exposed water pipe and tied his hands behind his back and forced another piece of cloth between his lips. Alec's breath was hot on my ear as he held me close. "It's unfortunate that she was with you, Charlie. She would have been spared, you know. My father had planned for us to marry. Keep it in the family. But now." I could feel as he took a sniff behind my hair. "Now she would never agreeable. Such a waste." He whispered the rest in my ear as he ran the hand with the knife down my body. "So young. So beautiful. So untouched." By this time his hand was hovering just above where my thighs met. "You are untouched aren't you Isabella? A good girl like you." _

_As his hand descended my father struggled against his bonds. "Daddy doesn't like me touching you like this?" he chuckled darkly. "Amun," he gestured for the tall dark man to step forward. As soon as he was withing a few feet Alec flung me in his direction. He caught me deftly and spun me around to face my once friend and cousin. "I just got a far more pleasing idea." I began struggling as I watched him take off his belt._

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other. I knew he was grappling with the fact that I was there. After all, in his mind I had been dead for twenty some years.

The years had not been that kind to my uncle. Gone was the powerful man that I had always remembered as my mother's brother. His hair that had always been thick and dark was now pure white and thin. His strong face that shared so many features with my own was creased with wrinkles and lines. I shouldn't have been that surprised he was not in his mid to late 80s, but he was so different. Yet still the same.

"My God..."

I cut him off before he could continue. "Do not speak of God to me, uncle."

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

_**Las Vegas, June 19th 1958**_

_I had never been very religious, but I was praying as hard as I could as I lay there on the cold ground in that ally. I felt my life source, my blood pouring from my body. Suddenly as if I had received an answer to my prayer I heard a voice at the end of the ally way._

"_What's the matter, son?" The voice asked._

"_Do you smell that?" A second voice asked in return. There was no verbal response that I heard. I heard the sound of footfalls getting closer to me. _

_I felt breath was across my face. "Dear god. Edward check the man." I felt a cool hand touch my cheek. I strained to open my heavy lids. A very handsome blonde man was leaning over me. "She's still alive," he said over his shoulder where I supposed the other man was. He rushed over and a second beautiful face came into focus. This one with reddish brown hair._

"_Carlisle," the red angel said in a strangled voice. He held up one hand as if he were going to touch my cheek._

"_Edward?" The blonde man, Carlisle, I assumed, said drawing the attention of Edward to him._

"_You have to save her." he said firmly, as if it was a direct order, not a request. It gave me hope that maybe these men were doctors._

"_Son?" Carlisle's eyes grew and Edward nodded at some unvoiced question._

"_Please," I cried though my voice was quiet and strained with pain. Their eyes snapped back down to me._

"_She's lost too much blood, Edward," Carlisle said sadly._

_I strained to keep my eyes open._

"_Edward. There is only one option," Carlisle stated softly. His eyes looking at Edward once again. "But if I don't act soon it will be too late." Edward's gaze held mine and I wondered if he heard what Carlisle had said. "Edward!" He yelled._

_Edward looked at him with a grim nod. "Do it, hurry." _

_I wondered what they were talking about. If they couldn't save me, would they kill me? My eyes closed preparing for the inevitable. Then there was more pain. These men weren't angels. They were simply new, different attackers. Why they had talked of saving me when all that they were going to do was stab me again. I opened my eyes in shock briefly._

"_I'm so sorry," Edward said lightly cupping my cheek before my world went black._

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

Aro took a slow step toward me his hand outstretched. "Isabella?" he asked again uncertain. As if he wasn't sure that I was there or a figment of his imagination.

The look in his eyes was like taking a punch in the gut. He gazed at me in pure amazement and wonder. I could do nothing but match his stare, with one of cold calculation. Had he imagined me here before? Had his guilty conscious cooked up my image or even that of my mother to stand in front of him and haunt him?

"How are you..." he started.

"Alive?" I cut him off, spitting out the word sarcastically. A smile curved my lips as I walked toward the older man. "I'm not."

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

_**between June 19 and June 22, 1958**_

_The pain was bewildering. Exactly that. I was bewildered. _

_I couldn't understand I couldn't make sense of what was happening. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? In death I should feel no pain, not more pain. Unless...unless this was hell. There could be no mistaking this feeling. I was burning. I was burning alive. Why I was sent here I did not know. My father had no doubt done unspeakable things but not once had I ever hurt a living soul. Would god condemn my for the actions of one that I loved? Surely not. He was forgiving wasn't he? My body tried to reject the pain and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony. But the blackness never stayed for too long. I squirmed and screamed but not matter how much I tried I could not escape it. _

_Cool hands held me in the flames, swept lightly over my brow and down my arms. Soothing words came from my personal tortures. Assuring me that it would soon be over. _

_Then there was a wetness at my lips. I fought against it instinctively. Were they poisoning me now as well? A small amount slipped down my throat. It was the sweetest tasting liquid that I had ever drank before. I immediately wanted more and because of that I tried to spit it back up. _

"_You need to drink, beautiful. Drink." a velvet voice spoke softly, encouragingly. and drink I did. The cool liquid squelched the flames in me, but it was only a momentary respite because then the burning grew. Rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I've ever felt. I pulled away roughly. A scream rose in my throat but never escaped my lips. _

_I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest. I arched my back and twisted upward as the pain grew. The pulse doubling or even tripling in speed. Each new beat seemingly more painful than before. Finally the remarkable happened, like I was being doused with a hose, my body started to cool. The flame retreated from my extremities slowly. The intensity in my heart and behind my eyes grew to impossible temperatures. I begged then. Begged for death. Begged for it to all stop. Then almost as suddenly as the flame had started it disappeared. I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like years. _

_My eyes immediately met green ones. I sat up and tried to pull away. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked urgently. He held up a hand in a gesture that seemed to say that he meant me no harm. He looked oddly familiar. But I couldn't place him. I looked around me. I was in a small bedroom. There was little on the walls, and there were boxes in the corner. On the far side there was a refrigerator and a counter, as well as a sink._

_The man spoke slowly as if worried about frighting me. "I know that you're disoriented, but everything is okay."_

_Okay? Was it even possible to be okay after what I went through? "How can I be okay? I was just on fire for..."_

"_Three days," he finished for me._

"_Three days?" I squeaked out._

"_Yes," he answered very simply sitting on the edge of the bed._

_I looked down at myself. I looked almost as I had before, if anything I looked slightly thinner, my muscles were more defined. "How am I even alive?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_You aren't."_

_My eyes snapped back from my arms to the man sitting on my bed. He said it so simply that it caught me off guard. "I'm...I'm dead?"_

"_Not exactly," he hedged._

_My brow furrowed. "I don't understand." Weren't there only two options. Alive and dead. _

"_You're a -" he stopped mid sentence glancing up at me with an unsure look in his eyes. "You're a vampire."_

"_wha-ah!" My question was cut off by my scream of pain. I doubled over at its strength. My stomach clenched and my throat burned. As if that wasn't bad enough there was a severe pain coming from my mouth. I brought my hand up to cup where the pain was the worst and when I drew back there was blood in my hand._

_The man sprung into action immediately busying himself with something on the other side of the room at exceedingly fast speeds. He returned to my side with a Styrofoam glass. He poked a straw in the top. "I know it's hard but I need you to trust me." I looked at him in confusion as I felt inside my mouth and felt two very sharp teeth that weren't there before. "Do you trust me?" he asked again._

_I gave him a withering look. "Don't take this the wrong way, but not really." My sarcasm was undercut by another scream of pain. _

"_Please, just drink this." He handed me the glass and I looked at it doubtfully for a second. _

_Another crippling pain seized my stomach. He reached out and stopped me from dropping the cup._

"_Drink." He held it up to my mouth. "It will stop the pain."_

_Really what choice did I have? I took the straw in between my lips and sucked. Whatever it was in the glass was the consistency of a slightly melted milkshake. It tasted so good and it cooled the flames in my throat amazingly. As I continued to drink I felt the sharp teeth retract back into my gums and the cramping in my stomach disappeared. I had an idea of what it was, but I decided that I wouldn't think about it. _

"_Thank you." I murmured as I finished the glass. I handed it back to him._

"_Would you like some more?" He asked. His voice and his eyes concerned. He was probably waiting for me to freak out._

"_No." I assured him. I unfolded my self and relaxed my posture. "I think I'm..." I couldn't finish, slightly unsure what was the right adjective to use. "Is it strange if I say that I'm fine? I mean. I'm confused, but I feel fine. Physically."_

_He smiled crookedly. It wasn't a sinister smile like some might think. It was more shy and timid. "No. It's not strange. I understand. And I'll answer any questions that you have."_

"_How do I know you? Your face...it seems familiar but at the same time I can't place it. It's like I'm remembering things that are foggy. Does that even make sense?"_

"_That's because their your human memories. Your new brain is trying to recall them but your heightened senses now make them seem unclear."_

"_So I do know you." The thought made me relax slightly._

"_Not exactly." he said quickly. Seeing me tense he continued. "My...well my father and I found you."_

"_You found me?"_

"_Yes...May I know your name?"_

"_Bella Swan."_

"_Bella." He said my name like it was a prayer. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. My name is Edward Cullen." Suddenly his demeanor changed. He came closer to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hate to do this, but I need to ask. Do you remember what happened?"_

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

"Do you remember what happened, Uncle? I do. I've relived it for the last 20 years. Do you remember how your own son ordered for your men to rape and leave me for dead?"

To his credit Aro did actually look pained as I spit the accusations. "That wasn't supposed to...I was furious with Alec, Isabella." She could hear the anger seeping through his voice. He took a step closer. He was getting too close for her comfort, but she tried to ignore her fight or flight instint. "{I loved both you and your mother. Nothing was supposed to happen to either of you."

"But somehow it did...didn't it? You're actions killed my mother and then your greed killed the rest of us."

Aro had the nerve to scoff, "Your father made many enemies in this business, tt was one of his deals gone wrong that killed your mother. Not me. _Him_."

"No." I answered angerly.

Aro answered just as harshly. "He had to pay. I had to make him pay for what he did to my sister."

"You're lying," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"No Isabella I am not. He pissed off the wrong people and they made my sister pay for his mistakes."

"You orchestrated it!" I shouted standing from the chair and stalking toward him. "You sold him out to the highest bidder and it came to bite you back in the ass! You don't get to lay blame."

"I never harmed a hair on Renee's head!"

I slowly began to advance on him. He began walking backwards at my advance. "You didn't have to. You never had to get your hands dirty. Everyone always did it for you, didn't they?"

"When your mother started seeing Charles she knew what she was getting herself into. She went in with eyes wide open. But he made a promise to us all to protect her and he failed his duty the day that she died."

"His duty? And what of your duty! He trusted you. Above everyone else he trusted you. You betrayed him."

"He betrayed me!" Aro shouted back trying to defend himself.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself all these years? So you could sit here in my family's home and not feel as guilty?" the back of his knees finally hit the chair and he sat heavily.

"That isn't true," he strangled out.

"Oh so it is just a complete coincidence that after his death you were there to swoop in and take over? Do not lie to me Uncle. I have had time to find out every little tidbit about you."

"You're right. I did want a larger part of your father's business. I was tired of taking a back seat to Charles in every aspect. Even our father liked him more than me, his own flesh and blood."

***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***

_**Unknown location. Aug 13, 1958**_

_Blood. I tried not to think about the fact that I was drinking blood out of a plastic cup, through a straw like it was milkshake from the diner. I really didn't want to think about where it had come from. Or the fact that it tasted good. Edward said I was going through my denial faze. He said it was natural. That most newborns went through the same thing, but the fact that I was still feeding was a good sign. When he had gone through it he started starving himself. Although I really didn't have much of a choice. Edward and his family were wonderful but very pushy. I was watched nearly all of the time. His sister Rosalie and I had become fast friends when she and I found out our stories were similar._

_My vampire brain tried to dredge up the memories from my foggy human existence. Edward said that the more that I thought about things the easier it will be to remember them as time goes on. He didn't understand why I didn't just try to forget those last few memories I have from my human life but both Rose and I knew that it was better if I did remember. It gave me something to focus on. _

_I was so confused when I awoke. My body was making demands of me that I never felt before. I was hungry but not for food. It was for some unknown substance to me. As soon as my hunger pains disappeared I had freaked out. It had taken both Edward and Carlisle to both restrain and calm me. I then began my Vampire Education. My crash course in vampire history and protocol. _

_Edward taught me how to _be_ a vampire. How to control my urges, how to hunt (both human and animals), and how to handle my crazy emotions. Recently I was starting to realize that there was a special bond between us. He didn't touch me often, but when he did it was as if my skin was on fire. I longed to be in his presence above all of the others. It almost hurt to be apart from him for long._

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

"I never would have hurt my sister! Never." Aro protested.

His cries went in one ear and out the other. I knew the truth. "Pardon me if I don't believe you."

"You can believe what you liked but I _loved_ your mother. And I loved you. Renee was wild, and flighty, but caring. You were all the best parts of your mother. Smart, beautiful, loving, good. I didn't want to taint you with this... this world." He waved his arms around the office and I let out an indigent snort. That one noise seemed to upset him. "You were supposed to join my family, Isabella. I was supposed to be able to take you away so you would never even know all of this existed. That was the plan. If your father hadn't refused the offer of engagement I made on behalf of Alec..."

"He wasn't the one that refused. I did." I said once again stunning him into momentary silence.

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

_**Las Vegas. January 15, 1958**_

_I headed down the hall on the first floor toward papa's office. I knew that he was in a meeting and I didn't want to interrupt but mamma said it was urgent. I decided that I would just wait just down the hall in the library till I saw the men leave and then go and fetch father. After about a half hour I saw a dozen or so men walk past the door. I was about to open the door that adjoined to the office when I heard someone clear his throat, "Charlie, can I talk to you for just a moment."_

"_Of course Aro."_

_I dropped my hand from the door knob leaving it only cracked. "Renee told me a little of your conversation with her the other day and I'd like to offer you an alternative."_

_I know that I shouldn't be listening in on my father's personal meetings but I couldn't help myself. My uncle had my attention and I wanted to know what they were talking about._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I'd like to offer Alec to be Bella's fiance."_

_I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape my mouth. _

"_I see," my fathers voice was uncomfortably stiff. I knew that the topic was making him uncomfortable as well. "The final decision of course would lie with Isabella."_

_Your damn right it would lie with me. I thought._

"_Of course." Uncle Aro, quickly agreed. "However I'm sure she could be swayed to his favor, given the chance."_

_I think not. There is no way that I would be enticed into marring that selfish pig Alec. To my horror my father replied with a, "I shall think about it Aro."_

_Aro exited through the door to the hallway. I opened the library door and stepped in as soon as he closed the door. "No." I simply stated._

_My father sighed, "How long were you listening Isabella?"_

"_Long enough. I won't do it father. I will not marry that...that...man that I have to call my cousin."_

_He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly."I never thought you would, my sweet girl."_

"_Then why..."_

"_Because your uncle has some tendencies that I must keep in check. Angering him would not be wise. You learn later in life that you must pick your battles. Starting an argument with Aro would only lead to more trouble. I do not want to upset your mother by having a disagreement with her one and only brother. I'm not particularly fond of sleeping on the couch."_

_I looked up at him and giggled. "I love you father."_

_He tweaked my nose playfully before kissing me on the forehead. "I love you too Isabella. For forever and a day"_

_***~*~*~*~*BS*~*~*~*~***_

"I could never have loved Alec as anything more than a cousin. And even that was a strained relationship. He was manipulative and cruel even as a child. Though I suppose those are traits that you valued." I paused glancing quickly at the clock to see how much time I had left. I didn't know why I was even talking to him. I wasn't going to get the answers that I wanted from him. It was time to bring this to an end so I dropped the biggest bomb. "Though he did make the most entertaining to kill." I said with a satisfying smirk.

It was the truth. I had relished in killing my sadistic cousin probably more than I should have. It was no less than he deserved. I had more determined after I found out that he was the one that carried out the hit on my brother. The bastard had tortured him before he died and so I repaid the favor. I found out that they had to use dental records to identify the body by the time I was done.

"What?" Was my uncle's shocked question.

"You heard me." I said as I walked closer to him.

"You're the one that's been killing my men?"

I sat down on the edge of the desk in front of him. Leaning in close as if I were sharing a secret with him. "How ironic...that good, loving little Bella Swan would become the infamous killing machine only known as the Blood Swan."

I had the satisfaction of seeing him blanch then. He swallowed hard before he could formulate any words. "You're...but that would mean that you're a..." he didn't finish the statement but he didn't need to. I had an idea that Aro would know who I had become, no I knew he knew.

"A what, Uncle?" I taunted.

"How..."

I reached into my boot and pulled out a sharp knife. "How did I manage to kill all those men?" I asked as I ran a finger along the blade. Aro's eyes followed my movements obviously nervous at this turn of events. "Well a few well placed killing sprees, a few faulty gas leaks, the rest is quite simple really. All your men have certain things in common. They all love their cigarettes, their booze, the idea of a cheep thrill, and a quick fuck. All I had to do was become their dream woman. Whether that meant I was the girl that got off on being the other woman for one night or the one that was into the more domineering men, it didn't take long to figure out and with a little research things just fell into place. After all the ones who remembered me were gone it was much easier. I didn't have to stay hidden as much. For a little while I had a mole inside your organization, but he had passed his usefulness after I killed off the under bosses. But you kept rebuilding. So we decided to go for the head of the snake." I pointed the weapon at his throat. "Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. It was far too easy to get in here today. Surely you knew that someone was coming for you eventually. You even knew that it was something not of this world."

He swallowed nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Now let's not play coy. I know that you know what the Blood Swan is. I want you to say it." I commanded. When he didn't say anything I reiterated. "Say it out loud."

"A Vampire." It was a strangled whisper.

"And who made me this way?" I moved the knife to lay flat along his cheek.

"I...I don't know."

With a flick of my wrist I sliced open his cheek. "Yes you do."

"I swear I don't."

I tried to control the urge to turn but the smell of his blood was too much. I could feel my fangs rip through my gums and the pain as my eyes changed colors. "You are who made me this way!" He closed his eyes and turned away from me. "Look at me!" I demanded getting right up into his face. He opened his eyes and met my red ones. "This is all your fault."

"Isabella, please..." his plea dropped off as I grabbed his throat in a hold that I knew was cutting off his air supply. I lifted him easily from the chair and pinned him against the wall.

I had waited for twenty years to hear him begging for his life. It had been my sole purpose for existing since I turned. But the sense of vindication, of gratification that I had hoped to be there at the sound escaped me. I was still no closer to finding out what happened with my father. All Aro had fed me were contradictions to what I knew to be facts. What would be a worse fate dying today or spending the rest of his life in prison? He was nothing but a sad, scared old man. He was no better than the others scum that I had killed before him. But he was different. He was family. He grip loosened and he slid to the floor with a thud.

"Bella..." Edward's voice at the door cut through my haze of anger. "Alice called. She saw you decide. We need to leave."

I headed to the door where Edward met me and took my hand leading me away from my past and toward my future.

When the FBI came to raid the home all the found were several guards dead and Aro lying unconcious with a calling card tucked in his pocket. It had a black swan, a red lipstick mark and one word printed on it...

_FIN_

**Endnotes: for those of you that don't know FIN means finished in french. So just like the Blood Swan's work is done so is mine. This story is now complete. I'm sad to let this story go. It was refreshing to write a kick ass Bella for a change. I hope you liked my little step into AU vampire fiction. Please leave me love! Tell me if you liked the end? Or if you wish it would have been different?**


End file.
